printworks_seblainefandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastian Alexander Smythe
Sebastian Alexander Smythe was born in Paris and is the only child of Andrea Dubois and Richard Smythe. His parents divorced when Sebastian was two years old. Following his parents divorce his father moved back to his hometown of Westerville, Ohio while Sebastian remained in Paris with his mother. When Sebastian was 15, his relationship with his mother had deteriorated greatly and he was sent to Ohio where his father enrolled him as a boarder at Dalton Academy. A recent graduate of Dalton Academy, Sebastian will be attending Stanford to major in History and English. Biography Early Life Sebastian was primarily raised by his mother in Paris and is bilingual. He saw his father every six months while he lived in Paris and was therefore not very close with him. His relationship with his mother became strained partially due to Sebastian hanging around with a group of much older students and his newly discovered love of partying. Sebastian has two half-sisters: Gabrielle and Amelia. Gabrielle is older than Sebastian and is the daughter of Richard Smythe and his first wife. Amelia is younger than Sebastian and is the daughter of Richard Smythe and his fifth (current) wife Melissa. Despite initially detesting the idea of living in Ohio and being in such close proximity to his father, Sebastian eventually works to build a relationship with his father and step-mother who Sebastian is surprised to actually like. Interests Lacrosse, Music, History Education Paris, France Sebastian was educated up until the age of 15 in Paris, France where he lived with his mother. Sebastian was friends with many students who were older than him and often got himself into trouble that included partying and drinking. Dalton Academy Sebastian began studying at Dalton Academy six weeks before his 16th birthday as a sophomore. He appears to many as condescending, cocky, snarky and unapologetic, quickly making many enemies within the Warblers who had taken over as Captain. He also joined the Dalton Lacrosse team and slowly became tentative friends with Thad Harwood who first mentioned Blaine Anderson to him. Sebastian soon became infatuated with the idea of Blaine which only intensified after they met for the first time when Blaine came to Dalton to give tickets to McKinley's performance of West Side Story. He openly flirts with Blaine and grows increasingly frustrated about Blaine's loyalty to boyfriend Kurt Hummel. Eventually, after a copied set-list, the Warblers and the New Directions meet face to face and Blaine is injured by a rock salt slushie that Sebastian had made up for Kurt. Blaine eventually forgave all of the Warblers for their role in what became known as 'slushie-gate' and began to slowly rebuild his relationship with the Warblers and most notably Sebastian. In his Junior year at Dalton, Sebastian was made Junior Lacrosse Captain under Thad (as Senior Lacrosse Captain) and returns the Warblers back to a council lead show choir, partially due to the influence that dating Blaine has had on his life. Sebastian sticks up for his boyfriend when new Warbler Hunter Clarington suggests that the Warblers steal the New Directions Nationals trophy to try and lure Blaine back to Dalton. The plot fails but throughout the year Sebastian and Hunter create a mutual understanding than leans more into the realms of friendship. The Warblers are defeated by the New Directions at the Show Choir National Championships in Hawaii. In his Senior Year at Dalton, Sebastian was made Senior Lacrosse Captain and became an official member of the Warbler council alongside Hunter Clarington and James Ryan. The Warblers defeat the the New Directions at the Show Choir National Championships in New York City. Stanford Sebastian accepts early admissions to study at Stanford. He plans to major in History and English.